A multi-tenant computing platform may be operated by a service provider to provide support for cloud-based processing, data storage and business oriented applications to multiple tenants. As part of operating the platform, asynchronous messages are typically received by the multi-tenant platform from the multiple tenants that are generally processed in the order that the messages are received or using resources that are previously assigned to each tenant. Such asynchronous message systems typically operate in a stateless manner.
A multi-tenant platform may be operated by a service provider to provide cloud-based data storage and business oriented applications to multiple users or groups of users. As part of operating the platform, the service provider's technical support representatives may need to access the account, data, or applications being used by a tenant to investigate and correct a problem.
One way to provide this access is to create an individual local account for the technical support representative that provides them with access to the tenant's account. While effective, this is time consuming and may require the creation of multiple new accounts in the situation where more than a single technical support representative is needed to diagnose or resolve a problem. Furthermore, this approach requires the administration of additional accounts which may be temporary, and which require time and effort to create.
Conventional approaches to providing a multi-tenant service provider's technical support or customer service representatives with access to a tenant's account have disadvantages that cause such approaches to be undesirable. Embodiments of the invention are directed toward solving these and other problems individually and collectively.